Another life
by LadyKim
Summary: After the storm, Marguerite and Roxton wake up at London... without remember anything of their life... It's like they never meet each other... M&R 100 ;) Chapter 5 UP !
1. Chapter 1

Author: Lady Kim

Spoilers: Heart of Storm, The Journey Begins, Secret, The Knife, Eye for an Eye, Trapped, and possibly some other... 

Rated: PG or PG-13 it depend of some people... 

Note: Philip is my pure imagination lol... I know Marguerite was married to many men and one of them was the Baron Von Helfing, but in my story I didn't care for Marguerite's past... So... certain things don't match her real life on the episodes... except for Xan and Callum... 

Be kind... and send me many reviews! lol

Special thanks to TheChosenOne !!!!!!!! She will correct all my fan fiction and without her help, I would never been able to post it! 

Another life

Chapter 1: 

Stretched lengthwise on the altar, Marguerite was under the hands of a druid. She groaned seeing the druid's knife above her heart. She couldn't struggle more than she was already trying to! The druids solidly trapped marguerite, her only thought turned toward Roxton. Where was he? Why hasn't he come to her rescue? He was always there when she needed him! The answer was simple; he was somewhere else, probably in danger! Marguerite understood that this time there would be no miraculous escape! That was enough for her to shout desperately with a sob in her throat:

-Roxton!!! Where are you?!!

But no one answered at her plea! The druid just smiled evilly and said: 

-Adieu Morrigan, I swear your soul will lie in Hell! 

-No!!! She yelled.

As the knife was going to pierce her heart, the plateau seemed to waver again! A wave of space appeared in front of her as though she was losing her mind. 

°°°°°A

A light wind blew slowly through the half-closed windows of a beautiful room. Marguerite was deeply asleep when she awoke abruptly with a terrible headache. She passed one of her hands through her long curly hair. Her jerky breath proved that she had had a horrible nightmare! But which one? Her mind was totally confused! She glanced at Philip, who seemed to be in a dream of his own. With a nervous sigh, she put her feet on the floor and walked toward the bathroom near their room. 

In front of the little sink, she rapidly opened the faucets of cold water and splashed her face. Her hands were shaking and her dry throat was enough to fray her nerves. Furiously, she took a drink of water. She couldn't be tired because she had a rendezvous with Callum tomorrow, who was stopping in London under the order of his superior, Xan. He had asked her to take the boat for Shanghai, but she had refused, knowing his reputation, he would want her for some sort of important mission. But she had agreed to meet his «sservant» at an according time in a little restaurant to listen to his proposition. 

She let another sigh escape her mouth and she returned to their room. She returned to bed, trying not awake Philip… e even if the bed was too big and he was too far from her that he could discern some of her movement! She pulled the quilt up to her chin and closed her eyes and fell asleep. 

***

Roxton hardly opened his eyes, trying desperately to escape his dream world. His spirit came rapidly back to Earth thinking for the thousandth time of his brother, whose death he caused! The responsibility had never stopped eating at him and haunting him night! The reporters had run with that story: the new Lord acquired the title after his brother's accidental death. Oh… a and Rice had really helped to light fire under the rumor. John stayed in his manor for more than three weeks, going out only for fresh air, refusing every invitation given out of sympathy. Of course, his obligation to king and country forced him to leave his manor. He knew that the death of William had been a horrible accident… b but deep in his heart and his soul nothing could heal this guilt that suffocated him. But more horrible than the gossip exclaiming he had killed his brother to obtain the title Lord John Roxton… H His father was dead too…TwTwisting the knife in his heart. And his mother was alone in Paris… H 

He shook his head. He was not going to isolate himself like a hermit the rest of his life and live in the past! With that thought, he stood up quickly, put on beige pants and a blue shirt. He left his room, deciding to accept the invitation of one of his friends.

***

Marguerite and Callum sat face to face. Their tea having been, served the Asian began:

-Miss Smith… S Since you have left Shanghai, Xan has had some difficulty collecting a certain valuable object. 

-And? This is not my problem Callum! If you're here to ask me to steal some mysterious valuable object… I I refuse! Marguerite answered curtly. 

-This is not a theft Miss Smith… b but an exchange…-E

-Exchange? She repeated, wondering what he really wanted from her!

-Yes… X Xan would like to meet you… I I have a passport for Shanghai in your name… w well the one that you have at the moment… - 

-What are you insinuating? 

-Nothing, but… X Xan has something that is yours. 

-What is it? Marguerite was getting impatient. 

She moved closer to him, her eyes a beautiful stormy gray-green. 

-I can't tell you, but if you go to Shanghai and meet Xan, he will explain…Sh

She stood up abruptly and looked at Callum with disdain.

-I will not move for him! But I will take the passport with me and think about it. She grumbled taking the paper.

With these words, the young woman left with dignity. Outside the restaurant her driver, Karl, was waiting for her. She walked up beside him and asked him to let her walk a little bit before she arrived at her house. So, he stopped and she got in after walking one or two hours, and they continued toward their destination. She thanked him and stepped out of the car. Her sophisticated hairstyle, elegant dress and diamond necklace gave her the appearance of an extremely rich and important woman. All of this and a layer of make-up to complete the image. Although she put up a cold front and kept up the facade of an extravagant woman, she kept this wave of sadness that made her fell like a woman who had wasted her life. It's true that she was rich and respected in the whole ring of spies, but she has had enough of this game... 

She was so lost in her thought that she pushed a man on the street! As she turned her head toward the stranger, a sudden expression of his surprised her. This glance, these eyes... roguish and serious... Time really seemed to stop when he looked at her with a fabulous intensity. He was terribly attractive. To prevent him from noticing how she felt, she said with acidity:

-Next time, can you look where you put your feet?!

Roxton glared into the eyes of this woman who had downright charged him and who had the audacity to accuse him for her carelessness! Strange, this woman seemed so familiar to him... That's why he asked, ignoring her last remark:

-Have we met?

-No... Not to my knowledge, she retorted coldly. 

-In that case, I'm not going to make an excuse because you deliberately charged into me! He said with a devilish smile. 

Damn.... That smile! She really had the feeling that she already admired that little smirk! She had never seen this man and he mysteriously disturbed her. 

-Well... goodbye! 

John was not able to let her go. This woman had intrigued him... So he quickly caught up with her. 

-What are you doing?! 

What was he doing? He had no idea! 

-Can I offer you a drink? He quickly proposed.

She tilted her head, curving an eyebrow, making her sexier! 

-A drink? No thanks! 

-Could we see us again?

What happened to him?!! He was seducing a woman who wasn't even his type! At first, she looked at him in such contempt that any man would have fled. Then, of course, she was arrogant. He hated that enormously in a woman. But she also had something in her that attracted him. 

-Why? She asked, glancing in front of her. 

-Actually... I don't know! He answered honestly. 

-Then, I see no reason why I should go with you! 

It was indeed what he had in mind: leave her! But something held him near her. He wanted to see her again. «AAnd after?» imposed his sub conscience. Where would this lead him? Nowhere, no doubt. He couldn't obtain anything from this woman, not even her friendship. Then why did he continue to follow her! He must face the facts. 

-You're right... He said. 

At his agreement, she stopped to look at him. God... her eyes were more than enchanting! He would have been able to stop traffic with those eyes! With an air of flirtation, he took her hand and gently kissed it. 

-Bye... Miss?

-Krux. She said, trying to keep her cool mood. She jerked her hand back. 

Marguerite didn't take the time to let him speak again and turned on her feet. 

Roxton watched Miss Krux walk away with grace and determination. He really wondered why he missed her! Many women wanted his undivided attention and he took full advantage. So why he had insisted on getting to know this woman, who was apparently distant with every man on the planet! He had to admit that to be look at in an indifferent way hurt his male pride. He slowly raised his shoulders, as if to prove that that did not have any importance and he too walked away, although he could not erase those gray-green eyes of that woman.

Once away from the stranger, Marguerite stopped immediately many images and words came to her that she had the impression of having previously lived. The strangest thing was the apparition of the man she had cross on the street! 

They were in a little boat with their oars in an almost charming landscape. She was completely lost in her thoughts. The man glanced at her when he said:

-So... when are you gonna tell us the real reason you funded this expedition?

-I funded it. What does it matter?

-I know the reasons the others are here, for Challenger it's a quest of knowledge, Summerlee pride, Malone's looking for the story of the century and I'm sure you know why I'm here...

Her vision stopped there. She had been able to remember the face of the stranger whom she had knocked down. But in her mind his hair was much longer. She preferred it that way... Oh Stop! She was comparing two men, who were obviously the same man, which she knew in no way! Either she was going crazy or she had met him in a previous life. 

-Stupidity! She faltered.

She turned a corner of the street and arrived, thirty minutes later, at her house. 

Of course, Philip was probably not there. It had been a long time since their relationship had come to an end. The question was if they ever really had one! They had hated each other ever since he put a ring on her finger... No... That wasn't true... She had believed she loved him and was loved in return; it wasn't long before she had her head knocked against a wall. Hardly two years into the marriage and he had picked up a mistress!

She entered in the big hallway. Then untied her hair before she came into her room where Philip was waiting for her. She knew by his expression, that he wanted something... She knew there was no mistake when she saw him advance toward her and embrace her. When he was tried to kiss her, she pushed him away! 

-Don't trying that again Philip! She said without hiding her disgust. 

-What's going on with you Marguerite? We are married you know! 

-And you know why too! If it was up to me... We would have been divorced a long time ago. In fact, exactly two years after our wedding... then don't make the effort to show gallantry. 

Philip darkened and stepped in her direction as she stepped back. He pointed his finger in her face.

-You are my wife! For the rest of your life you belong to me. You know very well how people see divorce and the deal between us was clear, was it not? 

-I rarely keep my promises Krux! But you just don't want to lose face! I can see the first page of the gazette now: Lord Philip Krux, a conspirator with a bandit and married with two mistresses! 

His face flushed with anger and she was more amused than scared when he joined her on the stairs, raising his hand to her. However, he did not hit her. He was too afraid to touch her! He settled glaring at her with disdain and saying:

-Lord Alexander Karson has invited us to his ceremony... you will come with me... I would like to ask you poli...

-Save your sarcasm! She shouted in a voice that would take anyone out of his good manner. 

The more she was with him the more she hated him! She hated him to such a point that she wanted to kill him! She fell on the bed of a friend's room she was staying in and closed her eyes. It was the better to forget her whole bloody life, which was practically a catastrophe. 

~ ~ ~ 

During this time at the treehouse, Veronica was always holding her necklace in her right hand. The light around her and the storm seemed to deprive the little force she had accumulated. She fell on her knees and yelled for the thousandth time:

-Mother!!! Is that I'm supposed to do?

A sudden appearance was slowly transmitted in the dazzling circle that surrounded the house. She easily recognized her mother, who was smiling. 

-You're doing the right thing my angel, stand firm and do not release the Trion. 

With these words, her mother was gone! The young blonde emitted a hardly audible groan when she finally lost her mind. The thunder and storm left quietly, leaving behind a magnificent sun. The light surrounding the treehouse returned to its place, plunging the jungle into an almost dead silence. 

Challenger opened his eyes and got up. He was near the electric fence of the treehouse. This world swept through his mind in which robots ruled and rushed into the house. He quickly went to Veronica. She was still squeezing her pendant with such a force that made it impossible for him to dislodge it. Without losing time, he felt her pulse, examined her head fearing she was in shock and placed her on the sofa. 

One hour later, she opened her eyes. She looked at Challenger.

-George! Are you alright?!?

-Yes... yes... what happened? Asked the scientist, glancing around the place. It was really damaged. 

-Actually... I can't answer you... but maybe I saved the plateau... she murmured 

-You saved all of our lives Veronica, and I can't explain logically the nature of this plateau, but I think we should be careful... 

-Yes...

-Where are Roxton, Marguerite, and Finn?

-Finn is missing... perhaps in the future... She said with a sad voice. -And Marguerite and Roxton... I haven't seen them since they left the treehouse... 

George lowered his head with a small plucking to his heart for the young Finn... she was like the little girl he never had...

-We should search for them. Challenger decreed. -But we will stay here for tonight, we need some rest, tomorrow at dawn we shall try to pick up their trail. 

-Ok. She agreed. -My God... Summerlee, Ned, Finn and now Marguerite and Roxton!

-Hope... is all we have at the moment. 

*************************************************************************************

reviews? please? 


	2. Chapter 2

Keys3303: AHH thanks! I'm really happy that you will follow my fan fiction!  
  
Andra: Merci ma choupette d'avoir donné un review ici! Ça m'encourage ;)  
  
Pandagal: Thank you loll Honestly... I don't think that I know too :p well... this is 110% of Marguerite and Roxton *roll eyes*  
  
Mia5: Thanks for your review!   
  
ThechosenOne: I will never thank you enough! Thanks, thanks, thanks :p  
  
barbiedahl3: So kind!!! thank you! hum... why Marguerite and Roxton get back to London and not Challenger?... ahem... maybe because I want to make an adventure only between Marguerite and Roxton loll   
  
Chapter 2:   
  
Lady Krux finished doing her hair and let it hang around her shoulders, giving off another facet of her personality. She had agreed to escort her husband for the simple reason that she needed to meet new people. Those she knew had only given her problems! Not that she has complained about it, far from it, she actually just wanted to laugh! She did not anticipate a fabulous evening because many of Philip's friends would probably be there, but she knew that she could have some fun! She went down to join Krux, who was waiting for her with a gaping smile. She hated seeing him looking like he had just won! Oh he had charm too, and if they had met under any other circumstance she would have probably fallen under his magnetism. But something in him had taken her away from the beginning, even from several metres. Although his blue eyes and child-like smile attracted glances, she grew tired of him! To put it simply, she did not love him. She resigned herself,took his arm, and followed him into the car.   
  
-You are beautiful Marguerite, he noticed once she sat near him.   
  
-Really? she asked ironically, then you should ask yourself some questions about these twelve years in my company Lord Krux!   
  
Her husband rolled his eyes . She had promised to herself to make his life insupportable. She hoped that he began to curse this pact they had made together. In fact, twelve years ago, she had assured him that she would marry him and share the jewellery that Adrienne had promised to him if he ordered to his men to let her friend live... But she knew now that her best friend was dead in spite of Lord Krux's promises. They had gotten married in Monte Carlo... Then, Philip had decided to return to London. She would have been able to break their pact, but she became a Lady, and being a spy, she was too well placed to amass information for England.   
  
***   
  
Lord John Roxton took a glass of Whisky which irradiated his throat with a heat that he worshipped. He was in a corner with some beautiful young ladies. One, called Elizabeth, gave him her undevoted attention, using a pleasant tone on each of her sentences. The second, Kathy, smiled ceaselessly., and the last one, Betty, took on a seducer's airs. Usually, he would have taken pleasure in bewitching them more, but he was not in the mood for that. Especially, when the creature of his dreams captivated his attention. He recognized Lady Krux who had haunted his thoughts during these last three days! Luck was, for once, in his favour! He looked at her smiling politely and he easily imagined her genuine smile.   
  
-Lord Roxton, are you listening to me? asked the blonde in front of him.   
  
-yes... yes... he answered vaguely, staring relentlessly at every gesture of the women who attracted his somplete attention.   
  
-Then? The women insisted.   
  
-Forgive me ladies, maybe next time.   
  
He left them with those absent-minded words, and went to Lady Krux who was standing away from the guests, towards the wall.   
  
-What do you mean maybe next time?! I asked you which animal you prefer to hunt! The young blonde wondered.   
  
Roxton laughed inside, and went behind the woman who occupied every fibre of his brain! Noticing her bare shoulders, he was not able to resist sliding a hand along her arm.   
  
Marguerite shivered, turning around deftly to compress the hand of …   
  
-You! She exclaimed as if she had seen a ghost.   
  
-Indeed, me! He laughed at her reaction. She was apparently surprised.   
  
-What are you doing here?   
  
-I could ask you the same question! I'm a «friend» of Lord Karson...   
  
Marguerite raised an eyebrows. The world certainly was too small... Because she still did not know this man's name. In spite of herself, she asked:  
  
-And you are?   
  
-Lord Roxton, and your name?   
  
-Marguerite... well, sorry my lord, but...   
  
-You don't want to dance? He said before she could run away a second time.   
  
Marguerite almost emitted a tense laughter. Rare were the times that she felt so upset by a glance and it was seriously beginning to annoy her! Dancing with him would be a complete suicide for her feelings! After this evening, she would have no more occasion to see him.   
  
-Ok... She said not knowing what she was thinking!  
  
Roxton did not take more than ten seconds to take the hand of the young lady and to entail her onto the dance floor. He held her close and began a waltz. She was really beautiful, although she was the feminine kind that he avoided. Always too sure of herself, arrogant, and without doubt a very good liar! The first time he had seen her, he had fast classified her as a beautiful beautiful distinguished lady. But today, she seemed more natural with her long hair sliding around her shoulders and her face had something wild, emphasizing the magnificent lines of her face. Her eyes, that he couldn't stop gazing into, gave her an air of naughtiness and mockery. No woman had ever succeeded in bringing him to such confusion. Not surprising were the appreciative glances that the gentlemen gave her. And her perfume... god it was more than a delicious smell.   
  
Marguerite would certainly have touched his beautiful face, if only her independence did not get in the way... She didn't know this man. This man who looked at her as no man ever had before. He was keeping his gaze deep in hers, almost without blinking. That intimidated her slightly, because her heart beat with too big knocks. She felt him tighten their embrace while she tried vainly to remain unmoved. Why was she so certain that they have danced before? Damn... As she stopped, she had another «vision»... They were in a treehouse and classical music was playing on the gramophone. She laughed when Roxton danced too fast, making her flutter. They laughed like two little children until the music stopped.   
  
-Are you okay? Asked the occupant of her visions, returning her to the reality.   
  
-Yes, it was a pleasure to meet you Lord Roxton, she said walking quickly towards the exit.   
  
Roxton frowned, lowering his head to discover the necklace that Marguerite had worn. He wondered, at least five times, why he followed her to return it to her. Because honestly she did not please him as much as his body wanted to persuade him! Well he decided to give back what belonged to her, he followed her to the exit where he intercepted her before she got down stairs. They were outside, face to face, in front of the door.  
  
-Let me go! Why you are you following me? I danced with you and I said goodbye! What don't you understand?   
  
-Hey, take it easy! I never tried to seduce a woman with so much coldness, anyway you are not the kind of woman I appreciate. I followed you because you dropped your necklace.   
  
Marguerite abruptly took her pendant. She wasn't his kind? That was funny! Was it not him who had invited her to dance? Was it not him who came to her? If he was just trying to amuse himself with her, he was really going to regret it!   
  
- I suppose that I should thank you? She murmured slowly, approaching him.  
  
Roxton raised an eyebrow, sending her a small smile as an answer. She put a hand around his neck and when he came closer to kiss her, she answered with passion during a small moment, then she bit his lip. She looked at him, moving back two steps with a smirk. Thus, she declared:  
  
-I'm not a game John Roxton and...  
  
-Forgive me? He cut in, what did you call me?  
  
-John Roxton, is it not your name? She was getting impatient.   
  
-Yes, but I never told you my first name!   
  
He was right... How had she known? She had pronounced his name on an impulse as if she had always known his name...   
  
-Doesn't matter! She shouted, going down the stairs.  
  
A car was waiting for her. She climbed in the back and ordered her driver to leave, without Krux.  
  
John would have held her, but an image and words came to him, as if he was there. Marguerite kissed him, like today, and took on a roguish air and said to him:  
  
-I am not a cpnquest Lord Roxton, and anytime you wish to throw me to the wolves, I suggest you try, you might be surprised which one of us get eaten.   
  
My god he was convinced he had had something with this woman! He ran to his car and was about to follow the young lady, only he didn't know where she lived. Then he swore to himself to know her better! He was going to put his hostility and his 'macho man' remarks aside because this woman intrigued him excessively!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Please... a little review for me??? 


	3. Chapter 3

Pandagal: Thanks for your review! I hope that you will like this chapter! :)

Alexpat1: THANK YOU! I'm happy that you follow my fan fic! 

TheChosenOne: I'm really happy to see my fan fic here and it's because of you! MERCI! (I change my thankful lol)

Keys3303: I love your review! thanks! Well... hum yes they begin to remember lol Fight? drama? I don't know, read and you will see! :P! 

LoveMR: YEAH! thank you! 

Mila-15: Whoa! I forgot the mud bath... *Someone hit me!* thanks for your reviews! (Can't believe that I forgot the mud bath!!!) lol

Danny: Thank you! I hope that you will appreciate this chapter!

White Stranger: Thank you so much! 

Wow everyone! I really love your reviews and I need it! loll This is a really short fan fic so I didn't developed everything... after this fan fic, maybe I could translate a better one! ;)

Chapter 3:

~ ~ ~ 

-I can't believe they disappeared without a trace! Veronica said, avoiding the leaves that whipped back in her face. 

-They are probably somewhere on the plateau... they were supposed to bring back some rubber... Challenger noted. 

-Yes, but what if what if they got transported like you and Finn did?

-Well, they would be back because I'm here... 

-I hope that you're right, lets camp for the night!

~ ~ ~ 

In the morning, Marguerite opened her eyes, awakened by the light of the sun that passed through the window. It was a little late, but it was good to be a little lazy! She resolved to get up however. She put on her dressing gown, then left the room. Philip, naturally, had spent the night out. She didn't care. This morning she was faced with a small dilemma; Xan wanted to see her in Shanghai in the next two weeks. She didn't know whether to go to Shanghai or stay in London and ignore whatever exchange Xan had in mind.

She shook her head and went down the main staircase to put the mail out in the box. She almost lost her balance when she moved back and saw Lord Roxton in front of her! What was he doing here? She wanted to shut the door in his face, but he put one foot inside, deliberately blocking her, so she couldn't attempt a rude goodbye! 

-Wait...

-What are you doing on the threshold of my door! she cut in, raising her voice. 

Roxton smiled and tightened his hold on a rose that he had hidden behind his back. 

-I wanted to apologize for yesterday... 

-How did you find my house? 

-I followed your car when you left... 

Marguerite didn't say anything for a minute. He really took her by surprise this morning! She wouldn't want to imagine how she must lookwith her dishelved hair, her sleep-worn face and her clothes! But him! He was terribly attractive in his black trousers and his white shirt! Relaxed clothes for a Lord! But it was his damned smile to which she lost her heart. She decided to take the rose and let him in. Now she just hoped that her dear husband did not get home soon. 

-You live alone? He asked, with no attempt to hide his curiosity. 

-Yes. She lied, leading him into the enormous living room where nothing could prove that she didn't live alone.

-You have a beautiful house... 

-Hum... thank you, she mumbled, gesturing him to take a seat on the sofa, listen... I don't know why you're here and don't give me any long, drawn out excuses... I'm really busy and... 

-Busy? He laughed looking from her head to her feet. 

-You are so exasperating! 

-Perhaps... I came to invite you for dinner.

-Why? She smiled her roguish smile. 

-I don't know... just say yes! He gently asked. 

-Ok, she accepted.

Roxton smiled the smile of a victorious man, then confirmed the date by getting up and asking:

-I will pick you up around 6 pm, all right?

-Yes, but go before I change my mind!

John smiled and left the living room. Sure that he knew his way out, she fell on the sofa, closing her eyes. Lord Roxton apparently had the habit of playing the game, thus he tried to take the initiative. She promised herself that she would put him back in his place this afternoon. Philip was certainly not going to return today. Sometimes he spent qutie a few weeks away without giving any sign that he was still alive! It was so much better like this, she thought. 

***

  
Some hours later, with a smile on his lips, Roxton ran outside of his luxurious estate under the surprised observation of his servants. He asked his driver to take the steering wheel, seeing as how he wanted to be in the back with Lady Krux. He wanted to know everything about this woman. He wanted to know why she made him imagine places he had never been, where the only thing these places had in common was she seemed to be there in each one. Once in front of the young woman's house, he ran up to the front door. 

Marguerite opened the door, and smiled when she saw her grinning companion in his devilishly handsome jacket. Where will all this lead her? She took, in spite of her contradictory thought , the hand he held out and followed him into his car. 

They arrived at the restaurant, and took a quiet seat. Roxton ordred some champagne. To her surprise, the evening started out pleasently. They spoke for a while after the meal, without noticing the time. She never talked about herself, always diverting the subject to her companion, but Roxton did not worry about it, as if he understood that she wasn't comfortable in confiding in him just yet.

- I had a very nice evening in your company Marguerite, Roxton declared, getting up to take the hand of the young lady, inciting her to leave the table.

Marguerite did not feel the urge to remove her hand from his, as if by this simple contact, her concerns left her. 

-I have something to show you, he smiled getting into the backseat of his car, but you will need more relax clothes....

Marguerite was going to protest, but she stooped. She was not going to waste this evening! He let her out in front of her house. Once inside, she was happy to notice that Philip was gone. Nevertheless, she had yet to tell Roxton that she was married, but she knew that that one "revelation" would cause him to turn his back on her. She was sure. Even so, her head told her to reveal nothing to him, that she had to keep the secret for a reason. She let him wait near the hallway, then climbed the stairs to change her clothes. 

She joined him wearing a long black skirt and a blue pale blouse. Her long hair was completely untied. Roxton tried not to show too big a smile, and once again helped her into the car.

His driver stopped in front of his enormous house under the eyes of the, apparently amazed, Lady Krux. 

They didn't go inside. They by-passed the manor. They walked at least fifteen minutes, then they stopped in a big meadow where, a little further away, was a big forest. 

John found his servant, Jack, who was cutting his rosebushes, even at this late hour… He then asked Marguerite to stay there for two minutes and went to see Jack. Jack was a long-time friend of the handsome lord. 

- I am happy to see you in form Lord Roxton, it has been such a long time since I have seen a woman in your house! 

-Don't exaggerate! 

-Mmmh and well... five months without any conquest, it's rare in your case...

Roxton raised his eyes to the sky. Okay... it is true... he had a big reputation of being a "lady's man" with a lot of experience. However, this woman was different. The proof was that this woman didn't seem as easily taken in by his charms. Customarily, he only had to smile and a woman fell in his arms.

- Yes, but this time it's different, he defended himself with a laugh, Could you go and get a quilt for me? and leave the bushes, it's the middle of the night, definately not the best time! 

- Yes my lord...

  
His butler took only a few seconds before returning with a quilt. Then, he left. 

Marguerite looked at John Roxton walking to her. She was not so sure if she wanted to stay with this man anymore. He was too attractive! She had almost promised herself to make him regret this night... And now she was finding him attractive! 

-What are you doing? She asked looking at him sitting down on the coverlet that he had spread out on the grass.

-Come, he answered indicating a place beside him. 

She should have refused, made up an excuse to run away, but she sat down near him. Weary that she was at a very reasonable distance!

- Raise your head, he murmured with a smile, lying on his back quite naturally.

Marguerite raised her eyes towards the sky. What she contemplated left her astonished. She had never seen so many stars in her life! Or maybe she had, although she couldn't remember where. It doesn't matter, at the moment she was completely captivated and she fell on the quilt with a sigh of comfort.

-It's magnificent, she admitted .

~ ~ ~ 

-Are you seeing all these stars! Veronica exclaimed to Challenger who set up the camp.

-Yes, there are a lot at this time of year, he confirmed.

- I know, but it has been more than a month since I was able to see to this quantity!

George smiled, lighting the fire while the young blonde resumed her serious expression.

-We will find them George, we will find them... 

~ ~ ~ 

Marguerite and Roxton remained in the silence gazing at the stars, then they turned to see each other. With the distance the Marguerite had established between them, it was almost impossible for her to lose her concentration in those deep eyes! John broke the atmosphere when he asked:

-Where did you spend your childhood? 

Lady Krux sat up suddenly. 

-Does it matter? She retorted coldly. 

-Well.. hum... 

-Paris! She quickly said, not wanting to talk about it. She was not going to tell him that 

she didn't know her identity, or even her place of birth! 

Roxton sat down knowing that he had touched a sensitive subject.

Before he could question her again, Marguerite cut in:

-I'm tired, I think I should leave... 

-Wait! He exclaimed holding her hand. 

John only wanted to taste her lips once.. He tenderly slid a hand on her cheek and he kissed her. 

Marguerite had had no time to emit a single thought! It was with ardor she responded to his kiss. Her fingers ran towards the nape of his neck, stopping to attract him more closer. As the hands of John slipped on her body, she fell on her back. He put such passion in his embraces without removin his lips off her, as if his breath depended on it! 

The "souvenir" of a cold night in a tent, a kiss exchanged almost hungrily, returned her to earth! Why did she always have a flash where it showed her with this man! She abruptly pushed him away and got on her feet.

-Good night Lord Roxton! She wished without emotion, then escaped to John's driver, who would surely drive her home.

Roxton ran a hand through his hair. He got up and left the quilt. Had he ever desired a woman with such intensity? Never! What he had felt when he had held her close to him was so... passionate! He needed a very cold shower!!!

**************************

Reviews please!!! :)

  



	4. Chapter 4

Spirita: Woaa! Happy that you read my fan fic! Thanks!!!

Jessie Girl: Cool! Thanks to follow my fan fic! 

Barbiedahl(Me too I love each little M&R moments, this two people are so beautiful together!) Pandagal, Spirita, White Stranger, Keys3033, BIG THANKS!!! I love your reviews! 

Chapter 4:

Marguerite rapidly closed her door, leaning heavily against it. Why did she react like that? She never shivered at a first kiss! Even now, her still pounded loudly and it had happened hours ago! Yet, she had difficulty diverting her mind another way! 

-Marguerite!

The young lady jumped, as usual when dislodged her from her thoughts, then raised her head towards Philip who looked at her with barely restrained anger.

-Where were you?

Lady Krux passed a trembling hand through her curly hair, a gesture which signified that she was tired, and warned that now was not the moment to question her. 

-Why? Do you care? She answered sarcastically, pushing him aside to pass.

-You...

- I am exhausted and I need a hot bath, she cut in, good night!

-Will you actually let me speak!?! Lord Krux exclaimed.

-What!?! She interrogated with very little patience, turning in the stairs to look at him. 

-I'm leaving for three weeks abroad... 

-Really?

-If you want to join me, write me at this address, he concluded, handing her a paper.

Marguerite smiled. What fabulous days she will pass without him! Just for that she was incredibly happy! ! She took the face of her "husband" between her hands and kissed him on the cheek.

-I wish you a good journey tomorrow and the rest of the week! 

-You don't have to hide your enjoyment at seeing me leave! He grumbled, going to the hallway where he took his bags. 

If she had been a little less blind when she had entered, she would have been able to notice them, thought Marguerite. She raised her shoulders and went to the second floor. Once in the bathroom, she creased Philip's paper and threw it. Anyway, he could die during these three weeks and she wouldn't be sad at all! She let the water run, putting in some bath perfume, and removed her clothes. She then stepped into the bath, appreciating the warm water. This moment of the day was a part of her every day life, without her bath on the evening or her morning coffee, she couldn't put on a good show! 

She let her thoughts wander to Lord John Roxton... Damn this man! She forced herself to think about anything else, but not him! 

She had three weeks to make a decision about Callum's request... If she did not go to Shanghai, Xan would be very irritated! He would still send another of his men to try to convince her again! She decided to wait until Philip came back. She would buy another passport because the one that Callum had given her would not be valid. This way, she could have a few weeks to herself. She stretched lazily, smiling, when she heard breaking glass. She quickly got out of the water and put her white robe on. Another noise resounded into the house.

-Philip? She called.

Maybe he had forgotten something. She slowly went downstairs to where she was sure she heard the noise, but Philip was really gone! She raised her shoulders. She was so tired that imagining sounds wasn't very farfetched! As she was going up stairs, a sturdy ice-cold hand covered her mouth and an arm surrounded her stomach, making it impossible for to defend herself. 

-I didn't know that you were so beautiful Parsifal.

Marguerite's blood froze and she stopped moving altogether. Somebody had determined her code-name!! She was completely lost! 

-Who are you?! She shouted, there's no one called Parsifal here!

-Mmh you seem to be a good liar, but it doesn't work with me. I know what you plan and you will not complete it.

With these words, the man pushed her against the banisters of the stairs. The young lady turned around abruptly to strike the stranger, but he was gone! She deftly locked the door and went to her room!

***

Roxton tapped the table, eating his lunch.

- I can't believe that I didn't find some information about Lady Marguerite Krux yet! It's as if her name appeared out of nowhere!

-Did you want my opinion Lord Roxton? Asked Jack who brought him some orange juice.

-Tell me...

-I think that you are falling in love with this beautiful Lady!

- Me!?! Not at all! Retorted John, what convinced you of this?

- I am going to answer your question if you'll allow me, Jack laughed, how many times have you run after a woman who did not even deign an interested glance towards you?

John had to admit that he was right... He had never tried "to court" a woman who wanted to know nothing about him. However, the passionate kiss he had exchanged with the beautiful woman had incited him to see her again. He was inconceivably attracted to her, like a magnet! Seeing that Jack was waiting for an answer to his question which had seemed more like a remark, he said:

-Actually, I don't know myself what takes me! 

-And indeed, it is almost evident! You two are very attracted! His butler burst out. 

Roxton raised his eyes to the sky, getting up.

-In that case, I'll leave! I will join this gorgeous and attractive woman! He laughed with a roguish smile. 

He left his dining room as a genius idea imposed on him!!! He was going to bring Marguerite to his island! 

***

Marguerite took a drink of orange juice and got up to clear her lunch dishes. Just to be all alone, she had given the servant the day off! She was climbing the stairs to dress suitably when someone knocked on her door. She took her time answering it. Roxton was standing in front of her with a mischievous smile.

- May I ask why you're here?!?

John grinned; he had surprised her, she was still in her robe...not that he was displeased!

-I want to invite you somewhere, but the place is a surprise... 

Marguerite curved an eyebrow. He was really persistent! 

-Listen, I planned something else for today and I really don't have time!

-It's strange, but I have difficulty believing you!

- I don't care!

- Well... you don't give me a choice!

-What?!?

-I'm obliged to kidnap you!

-Don't you dare think about it! She exclaimed seeing him take a step in her direction.

-Why not? He questioned innocently, taking another step toward her.

- OK! I will follow you but move back! She laughed in spite of herself. 

When she had finally decided to go to Shanghai, this handsome Lord put these plans in the gutter! She could push him out, but she had to admit that she liked his presence... She kept him waiting in the hallway while she went to dress in a skirt and blouse. She quickly returned and asked him…

-Where we going?

-I though that I had already told you, it's a surprise... 

She raised her eyes to the sky and left her house…_without locking the door_... 

Marguerite did not breathe a word during the entire trip up to the lake, where she saw an island that stood out in the middle of the water, filled with sand and trees a little further. A boat rocked slowly, from left to right over the waves on the bank in front of them.

-You brought me to an island? She mocked.

-Indeed, it is a true small piece of paradise, but if you prefer to turn back I see no problem, however, my driver will only come back in six hours!! 

She turned to see where the automobile had stopped earlier only to discover an empty place. 

-Six hours! We will stay on this island six hours!

-Naturally! Is there a problem? He questioned with a roguish smile.

-Yes! What will we do...you and me, on your small deserted island?

-Have a lunch, I prepared a picnic, otherwise let your imagination run free!

-You are certainly the most arrogant man that I have ever met, she murmured in a sigh taking a place in the boat, near the small basket of food. 

She let him sit down near the oars which he grasped. They quickly crossed the lake up to the island where, once on the ground, she stayed a long moment looking at the surroundings. It is true that it was magnificent, a sincerely peaceful place without the chaos of cars in the streets of London... She set her grey-green eyes on John who was spreading out the blanket. He then turned to her with one of those famous irresistible smiles. Why was this man alone in his life, without a woman? She had had wind of the numerous conquests of Lord Roxton, so why he was with her, when he knew that all the others could fall to his feet? 

-Come on! Time to eat! He said gently. 

She was going to make a sharp remark, but decided otherwise, judging that he didn't deserve it. He was really too patient with her and she did not remember a time when a man had showed so much interest. She had maybe loved Philip, but he had never tried to understand her or please her... They had gotten married because of a stupid deal! She decided to stop her reflections which weren't going in the right direction and took a place in front of John who handed her some fruits. She looked at him with a sort of fascination whereas he interrogated:

-What do you do?

Marguerite did not understand why he asked, but she answered:

-I am an interpreter...

-You speak many languages?

-Yes and you, except to take your role as Lord very seriously, what do you do?

-You always change the subject from you!

-I owe you no report on my life!

-No... But how did you gain the lady's title?

-Is this an interrogation! 

-Damn, are you always on the defensive?

-Always!

Not only did this woman never talk about herself, but she had to have the last word! Nevertheless, he changed the subject, just to change her mood... They spoke for a long time, at least two good hours without stopping and without discussing anything very personal, just citing some anecdotes of their common lives... It was delightful to see her laughing when he hinted at some of his small adventures with his brother. Two more hours passed and they took advantage of the sun that was rare in England. Finally, John wanted to annoy her or perhaps to make her angry! He slowly took the hand of the lady inciting her to get up near him. 

-Let's go for a swim! 

The young lady raised her eyebrows.

-No way! She exclaimed trying to escape from is hands.

-You believe that I listened to what you were saying?

He pulled her a little bit closer to the small waves that touched their bare feet.

-You will regret what you have in that head! She warned seeing him getting closer to pushing her in the water. 

She was faster than he was and established a good distance between them, allowing her to splash him with her right foot and to flee on the warm sand, knowing he would try to catch her! She escaped as best as she could in the small moment before he was much too close! She threw some sand at him with a laugh, losing her breath, but did not remain free for long, he took her in his arms. At first she believed that he was really going to throw her in the water, thus she struggled, but did little in the way of gaining freedom! He, however, put her back on her feet. As she raised her head towards him with challenge in her eyes, he bent down, and kissed her! She did not push him away, quite the opposite! This time it was not a starved kiss like the last one they had exchanged under the stars, it came much more from their hearts instead of their physical attraction…or maybe some of both! Marguerite would have been able to prolong this kiss for a while, but a flash suddenly seized her!

__

She was comfortably stretched out and she turned to glance at John who was building a sand castle. She put down a coconut drink, and said:

-It's not exactly a Brighton beach, but it is a lovely day.

-Aren't you glad we came?

-I suppose I should say we should come here more often.

-We should do it every day... Come on, let's go for swim!

He took her and pulling her to her feet, they laughed...

-Without a bathing costume?

-Why not, we're all alone, it wouldn't be the first time! 

John saw that something happen to Marguerite. At first she had abruptly gone away then her glance fixed on the ground.

-Marguerite, are you all right?

- I... hem... yes! Shouldn't your driver be back? She asked.

Roxton lowered his head to his watch and agreed:

-Yes.... we should leave...

*************************************************************************************

Please, a little review? :)


	5. Chapter 5

Thechosenone: Thank you! Yes, I'm a little obsessed by the relationship M&R! I can't live without them! Lol! 

White Stranger: thanks! Ahem… others explorers they still exist?!? Loll Well, in the next chapter! ;p 

JessieGirl: Thank you!, there is the chapter! :) 

Pandagal: Thank you for your review!!! :))) 

Barbiedahl: Thanks!!! There have a lot moment between Marguerite and Roxton that I wanted to put! They are so beautiful * sigh* 

Keys3303: Thank you very much!! Loll

You are so kind!!! * hug* THANK YOU!!!!  

Chapter 5:

They took place in the boat without a word, as if the magic moment was broken. Roxton noticed that she was more distant each time he kissed her. She almost looked frightened! Indeed, his driver was waiting. 

***

When Marguerite entered her home, she almost hit her head by remembering all the flashes that she had had. It was certainly not a prediction of the future, so… she was crazy! It was the only logical explanation because she was absolutely sure that she had never seen John before their fortuitous meeting on the street …  

As she was a little thirsty, she went to the kitchen where she took a big glass of water. Lunching with John was a good thing after all, because her servants had had the week off! Besides, less she would have to cook the better! She even feared she'd poison herself!! She drank her cold water then stopped noticing something that drew her attention. She let her glass fall to the floor with a look of fear. A paper was stuck on her wall with a message: _" Burn to death Parsifal! It's the only justice…"_  She remained unmoved, trying to assimilate the blow! Was it a joke or a true threat that she had to take seriously! She knew very well that every threat should be taken seriously.  Somebody tried to kill her!  She quickly left her kitchen and stepped in a liquid substance which smelled like… petroleum! 

-Oh…no, she murmured, running toward her room where she kept many documents. 

Especially a record of the travel of a couple that she believed to be her parents and other documents more important about the Great War, if she lost those, it would be her death! She gathered all the papers and went down to the first floor. She faced the man that she had met yesterday. 

-Where are you going? He asked with an icy voice. 

His eyes reflected the wickedness and his face had nothing attractive! She didn't even know him! It was evident that if they wanted to eliminate her, they would employ a killer!

-Oh… I was saying to myself that a walk would be good for me, she said with as much contempt as she could.

-Hmm, I doubt it hardly … He brought out a match.

Marguerite took a step back, this man was mad! He would burn himself by throwing the fire in the petroleum.

-You are completely crazy!

He threw the flame on the ground which ignited abruptly, blocking the passage between the bottom of the stairs and the hallway a little farther! After all, he was more intelligent than she had thought; he was already near the exit!

-Goodbye Parsifal, burn in hell!  

-Count on me to kill you in hell!!! She shouted cruelly by moving upward as the flames set in the red carpet.  

The fire followed the trail of petroleum which had surrounded every room of the house, following her everywhere she would go! She coughed because of the smoke then ran to the second floor.

John walked quietly behind his luxury estate, establishing a thousand ways to discover the mysteries that surrounded the beautiful Lady Krux. Since they had met, his entire universe revolved around her and only her! Even the death of his brother did not disturb him anymore. It's as if with Marguerite his nightmares disappeared to be transformed into a dream. She awakened his feeling again. Now he even wanted to spend all his days in her company! His case was really pathetic! What man would have fallen under the charm of a woman so cold and arrogant? It spoke volumes about his situation! He smiled at this thought and wanted to see Marguerite before the night fell completely. 

He got in his car, not making the effort to ask his driver to accompany him. Once in front of the young lady's house, his heart raced and he jumped outside his automobile only to see the flames engulfing the house! There was a small chance that she was not inside, but his protector instinct kicked in and he ran into the house ignoring the thick smoke that was making it difficult to breathe. He avoided the flames as he searched for Marguerite on the first floor.

-Marguerite!!! He yelled, straining his ear to discern anything, a noise or a cough!

He shouted her name many times, while the fire invaded every room, making them more difficult to search. He went near the stairs and managed to find a way to climb them two the second floor … When he arrived at the top, he continued to search every room. Although the fire had grown, it was not yet as bad as below. He found her lying on the ground of her chamber. He rushed to her and raised her to him. She had inhaled too much smoke. Thus, he embraced her, ignoring the beige document that he left behind them. He managed to get them outside, how he did not know. He put "his" lady down on the ground, felt for her pulse, then made began mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

Marguerite opened her eyes while coughing.  For a moment, her eyes were completely lost in Roxton's, and then she stood up with a certain lack of balance. 

-Oh my god, she murmured, I forgot something in there! 

Roxton had saved her life and all she wanted to do was go back into her house! He stopped her by taking her wrist. 

-Wait! Your house is in flames, if you go back inside, I don't think that you will find an exit, so you'll follow me! He decided. 

Lady Krux bent her head. She didn't have the strength to resist and followed him into his car, murmuring an inaudible thank you. 

***

-I think that we should return to the Tree House, Challenger said, regarding the cloudy dark sky. 

Veronica felt the new storm coming. 

-You're right, as soon as we are sure that everything is safe outside, we will search for them. 

The pretty blonde shook her head sadly. 

***

Marguerite was sitting in a kitchen chair with a cup of coffee. She was very grateful to Roxton, but she had to leave. She didn't want his life to be in great danger because of her! She watched him sit down and declared while rising:

-Thank you for "saving my life"… Now, I should leave…  

Roxton stood in front of her. 

-What? That's all? I'm sorry, but you can't leave like this, not without an explanation of what happened in your house. 

Marguerite darkened.

-I am not under your command and if I want to leave, you certainly won't stop me! 

-I wouldn't bet on that if I were you! Tell me how the fire started.

She crossed her arms across her breast, obviously angry.  

-I started a fire and it got out of control.

Roxton laughed mockingly. 

-And what?!? I'm not stupid Marguerite!

-Let me pass! I'm not forced to tell you anything! Leave me alone! She shouted.

Roxton stayed in place while his own words returned in his head, even though he was certain that he never said or thought them. The sentences infiltrated his head and resounded for a moment: "_You know I've followed you like a faithful servant. I've put up with your contradictions, your deceptions, mixed signals, bloody secrets, but if you are just going to throw your hands up in the air and just give up, you are on your own! _"

He shook his head and glanced at Marguerite who was almost to the exit! Before she could touch the door, he grabbed her arm. 

-_I want the truth, the whole truth! _ 

Marguerite stopped. Those words resounded in her head for a few seconds that seemed like an eternity! She seriously began to get a headache! However, she tried to keep her patience. 

-Who do you think you are? I am not obligated to you! 

-No, but the least you could do after what happened is be honest.

-Listen, I don't want to share my past, nor my present and even less my future with you!  So just let me leave!  She said irritated, moving her arm abruptly to get out of his grip. 

Roxton almost lost his control of himself. He pinned her against the door and stared her into her eyes. 

-Normally, I would let you do whatever you want, but you need some help, more than you realize.  You can trust me.

She kept her eyes locked onto the Lord's.

-Perhaps… but I'm sorry, goodbye, she shivered in the embrace that she didn't really want to escape. 

John should have moved back and lowered his arms, but he slid his hands along Marguerite's, stopping at her fingers to hold them. He captured her lips into a fiery, almost hungry, kiss, demonstrating to her his exasperation and his thirst for her. He wouldn't and didn't want to let her go. 

Marguerite was asking to herself when she had lost her vigour or her coldness toward him. She answered his kiss with the same passion and hunger while his hands wandered along her back and her waist, bringing her closer. She loved the feeling of his arms around her, as if the entire world collapsed, leaving them completely alone. 

They found themselves, only God knew how, in a room where John started to curse the clothes that separated their bodies. He wanted to be dizzy with her perfume, caress and taste her skin.  He kept in mind each part of her body which stunned him since they had met. He removed "his Lady's" shirt, kissing her throat. 

Marguerite abandoned her resolution entirely, letting the passion erase her stubbornness.  She shivered when he kissed her breast, then came back to glance in her eyes. She was not even able to speak. 

-_Have I ever told you how beautiful you are? _

Those words… Marguerite pushed Roxton away while many flashes came to her. 

[…]

_-Whenever you're ready all your secrets will be safe with me…_

[…]

_Tied to dinosaur bones, she faced Roxton's dark side and said:_

_-I love him, but I never told him…_

[…]

_They were in a cave, and didn't know how much time they had to live. She was standing near an altar and John was trying to get her to express her emotions. _

_-You deserve much more than me Lord Roxton. _

_He took her hand._

_-You deserve much more than you allow yourself to have…I love you Marguerite, don't you say I can't, don't pretend you can't  hear me…_

_-I'm not pretending…_

_-So why can't you say it?_

_-Even if isn't true? _

_-Isn't? It's over.  You can't keep running away.  Your future… our future is now_

As he bent down to kiss her: 

-_I love you… but hum… _

_-No mores excuses… _

_She was totally stunned by their words until he kissed her neck… (N/A TV Spot!) _

She remembered everything; the storm, her conversation with John, the druids, their arrival in the lost world, their past years together. Challenger, Malone, Veronica, Finn and Summerlee, everything!!! As if these last weeks had blocked her mind, as if she had lived a life different than that of her past or her present… And now John was looking at her like a… fool! He seemed completely lost… She realised that he didn't remember. She took her shirt back. 

-John!! You must remember! 

-What?

-We are in London! You see that! But maybe we are at London in a flash back… or something like that… God, it's too complicated! 

-Indeed, because I don't understand… you pushed me away without…

-Sit down, she cut in. 

Marguerite realized that she hasn't been on the plateau for two weeks and she hadn't taken advantage of the situation! No, because she had met Roxton in a different circumstance. It was not surprising that she had a headache with all of these sudden memories. However, she didn't understand why she had a husband by the name of "Krux". She had been married, but not to a Philip Krux… She shook her head. What could she do to make John understand what happened?!? She must say or do something that he could remember after everything… 

-Listen, I know it's strange…but what we are living at the moment, it's not "real"… 

Roxton furrowed his eyebrows. 

-I know! I'm sure that you've had this impression that you have seen me before, right? Well… it's true. Please remember John, the lost world, Challenger? It means nothing to you?

She glanced at him, and sighed:

-Could this day get any better… 

************************************************************************

Hey! Last one chapter! I know that I didn't develop so much the story, but as I've already said, it's was a short fan fic! Before the last chapter, a little review for me? Please?  


End file.
